Redlight
by Maybeabitmuch
Summary: A serial killer joins Beacon to better learn how to kill peo-... To be a good guy and save the world! Will he pass under the eyes of these perceptive Hunters-in-training, or will he brought to light for his crimes? Also, what are all these OC's doing here? And is his name seriously Blood Stain?


Prologue: First Impressions

* * *

 _It is still too soon to go to the village,_ Blood concluded. He was walking along the far side of the river that ran adjacent to mother's domain. He was a mile from any official road while pondering on what his next step was. He needed to find this, 'School', but was uncertain on how to go about it. _It is still within a year of hunting and they will be wary… Perhaps further into the forest? Mother's never sent me that way though. But she hunts the weak, so that must be where the strong go!_ A wicked smile grew as the idea seemed to appeal to him. His unwashed and broken yellow teeth gleaming through as he did.

Though his excitement concluded swiftly as he looked into the dark forest, it's winding trees threatening invisible dangers, looping paths and poisonous plants. Red eyes peered out from the darkness, surely only adding insult to injury at this point.

"Not afraid." Blood placed his hand over his chest, a red glow emanating from his eyes briefly as he did. A second later he breathed out and looked back to the forest. Nothing really seemed out of place, the Grimm were looking at him hungrily, but they always did that. The trees were curved, but what tree didn't loop once or thrice, and frankly those those berries looked delicious.

"Not afraid!" He repeated, his terrible smile resurfacing as he strode into the forest, not a care in the world. Though the lunging Grimm did put a damper on his parade, but it wasn't anything a few delicious berries couldn't solve.

Hours had passed and the trees seemed to block his every move. One second he had space to stretch his arms, the next the path became a dead end and he had to squeeze his way out. This was the fifth time and he was well on his way to his wits end. Surely the trees had something better to do then stop him from leaving the forest, yet they kept- There it was again!

 _You!_ Blood fumed, swinging his spiked club into the offending tree blocking his path. It shook violently but held, the force of the impact having spread between the many other twisting trees that tangled amongst each other. Though, the assault didn't end there.

. "WOOOAaAAaRrR!" Blood roared out as he began tearing through wood and foliage alike. Splinters flew in every direction during his romp through lattice of trees. One after another fell to his club as he increased his ferocity, somehow angered at the sap plastering his face as he swung.

 _WHERE IS THE BLOOD!?_

Another many hours passed like this with the occasional Grimm jumping into his swings temporarily painting the trees with their black gooey innards. Eventually he broke through the last tree and sunlight spilled across him and into his eyes. The light caught him off guard causing him to shield his eyes from the irritant. Then there he saw it, an incredible valley leading into a beautiful forest.

It took his breath away. _Such wonder, such majesty…_ Blood awed, _I think. I think things are going good._ And then some movement off in the distance caught his attention. Some fifteen figures were jumping off a faraway cliff.

"Oh," was all he could manage. "Ritualistic suicide. Indicative of… A society, of sorts."

With that, Blood broke into a slightly reluctant sprint towards the cliff. He was certain he'd find this mysterious society rather easily, and the people ought to give him a lead for where these 'schools' might be. That or there would be a wicked battle with cultists. Those kinds of people seemed to appear more often then one would think, always hiding in forests, mountains and gullies. Places he often traveled through when travelling to lure more victims, perhaps it was just a clash of like-minded people.

* * *

"Ozpin, the last group of students have been launched. We can observe their progress inside." Miss Goodwitch concluded.

"They aren't students yet Glynda." Ozpin reminded her. "Though I doubt any will fail the entrance exam. I even went out of my way to mark that cave with that Death Stalker in it!"

Glynda eyes narrowed at her superior. "You didn't _kill_ it…" she said, her tone taking a dangerous edge.

The man's eyes widened when he realized her displeasure, he quickly rose his coffee to his lips to while looking away to hide his unease as he continued. "O-of course. They need to learn how to avoid dangerous situations if they are to perform well as hunters!". By the end of his explanation Ozpin even believed himself. _You are one quick thinker Ozpin, I'm sure she'll buy that!_ He smirked to himself as sipped down his bitter drink. At that moment Ozpin saw what could only be described as a criminal's head peeking at him over the ridge. "PFHT!?"

"Ozpin?" Glynda asked in surprise as she saw the man spew the wretched drink over his clothes.

He hacked on the coffee the went down the wrong pipe while pointing to the offender of his well being.

Glynda looked to where he pointed to find a set of mutilated fingers slipping off the cliff face. She misconstrued the situation instantly, breaking into a sprint with intention to 'save' the falling stranger ."HOLD ON!" She shouted.

Ozpin, still recovering from the coffee spill could only look in horror as his assistant moved to help the criminal. Well, from the dead eyes that stared at him, he was certain the man was at least up to no good.

Luckily he managed to clear his throat in record time to warn Glynda of her misconception in the most ineffective statement he could possibly rasp out. "Be careful Glynda!" Glynda turned his way as she ran, a nod of her head signifying her acknowledgement, causing Ozpin to facepalm. _There is no way she understood that..._

Her thoughts weren't filled with things like, why is this person here there? Could they be dangerous? Is this an obvious trap? No, all she could see was an injured student in need. But as fast as she was, both of the hands slipped from view one at a time. _No, no! Don't you dare._ She lept the last bit of distance in a purple explosion and slid to the cliff's edge as she reached out and somehow snagged the falling man .

Except, he wasn't falling. The hooded man was just slightly shimmied below the cliff's ledge.

"Hey." He said in a tortured grunt. "Let go."

Glynda couldn't help but scoff at the clearly unharmed trespasser, the situation dawning on her. She levitated the man up and over the cliff side, tossing him onto the landing. He skidded across the grass into a strained three-point stance before coming to a stop between Glynda and Ozpin, who had finally regained his dignity.

Glynda stood upright, drawing her threatening crop to the ready while adopted a fighting stance. "Who are you?" She started, "And what are you doing trespassing on Beacon academy? Answer now!"

Ozpin remained silent, but had similar sentiments to the unknown and prepared to engage with only the barest movement.

The man seemed surprised by something, below his hood he opened and closed his lips multiple times as though hesitant of what to say. "To... Learn." he settled on, a small smile formed after those two words, as though pleased by himself.

"..." Glynda frowned.

"..." Ozpin rose an eyebrow.

"…" The man smiled.

 _That's, not what I expected._ The headmaster thought. _Does he really think he can get away with that kind of trick._

"There's no way you actually think you're going to get away with that kind of trick." Glynda parroted Ozpin's thoughts. "You don't look a day under thirty-five."

The man frowned slightly at accusation, turning his head to the side in confusion. "Too old?" he let out frustratedly "Why matter? I want learn, as much as rest."

A vein on the assistant's head bulged. "I've had enough of this. You are a spy, and you are going to tell me where you came from, now." Her magics forming a threatening purple energy in front of her raised crop.

The man obliged immediately by pointing towards the woods beyond where the children previous group of children had been launched. "Just beyond the suicides." The man seemed to ignore Glynda's threat as he began to drop his aggressive stance and yawn. "I find none body, sorry if ruin cult kill thing. I look for school, no want hurt any."

Glynda took a step back to process his broken dialect. "What are you talking about cult kill-" Saying aloud his words only served to add to her bulging veins as she realized his insinuations towards her academy. "We are not a cult!" She yelled, the swirling magics seeming to come to a boil. "You tread on dangerous ground, another insult and you will tread no more."

"But the kids, I saw them fall from here." he stated as he itched the top of his head apologetically. "You should no kill people."

"I-I" Glynda stuttered, then shook her head. "Very well, I see your decision has been made…" The swirling magics breaking into flames as she reared her combat crop as though to swipe at the man.

"Boy!"

Glynda and Ozpin jumped at the boisterous shout.

"A hand my boy!" the voice belted out again. "My incredible strength wanes, I can only *huff* slap away so many swathes of Nevermore!"

"Peter?" Ozpin said, unsure of himself.

"The very same stache and brow!"

The trespasser pulled his hand from his head, accidentally removing the hood and revealing his beautiful black hair as well as his scarred head. Naturally no one noticed, the jolly man struggling along the cliff taking their attention. "Oh, he there too."

Ozpin struggled to keep his calm, "You know Peter?" he said cautiously.

"Of course he does! Who wouldn't know of such a renowned warrior!" the jolly Peter Port wheezed out on his stomach as Glynda slowly dragged the man over the edge with her magic. "But personally, I've been seeking the boy out! Truly, he proved powerful against the Grimm, why he almost left me impressed!" Peter Continued. He let out a loud huff as he stood up before raising a foot and zipping behind the man to put a hand on his shoulder. "But his skill is lacking, and I'd thought to send him to Beacon before the day is out!"

At first the man in question appeared annoyed at the hand resting on his shoulder at first, but quickly realised Peter was vouching for him. He carefully reached a hand out, locking the two into a sorts of half-hug. "He best, killed infinite bads!- Wow I said." He gritted out, convincing no one.

"Ah ha ha HA!" Peter roared out, throwing his head back. "Boy I'm glad you came around, you ignored me for hours in the jungle! Tell me your name my boy, I've yet to learn of it!"

"It… Crimson Stain."

"Stop joking around you miscreant!" Glynda finally snapped. "And you Peter, you must be joking, this man is clearly a criminal. That aside, there are numerous reasons he cannot. He is, too old. He trespassed on Beacon property. He made to deface the academy, and the first and foremost reason is it's too late! Beacon has selected it's applicants and we are in the middle of testing as we speak."

"Oh ho ho, Glynda." he chortled once she finished rambling. "The boy is surely no older than sixteen years of age, I hope your years haven't obstructed your vision so."

Another bulge. Glynda shakily rose her crop towards the Peter and his favorite littl- large, liar.

Peter held a finger out towards Glynda before she fully broke. It didn't seem to be working though and a bead of sweat formed on Peter's forehead. "In all seriousness Ms. Goodwitch, I am both not kidding, and believe this boy has potential."

Glynda wasn't buying it and she made to conjure her magic once more, mystical fire crackling at her crop as she did-

" **Glynda** " Ozpin spoke sternly, his assistant's flame dissipating on the spot.

"Headmaster, you can't tell me you belie-"

"I trust my teachers Glynda, and I can trust you, right Peter?" Ozpin interrupted. He walked over to Crimson and Peter as talked.

"I assure you I don't lie headmaster." He confirmed, his obnoxious tone taking an octave lower as he did. "I think he'd be a fine addition if you gave the boy a chance. I saw a lost child out there."

Glynda frowned the whole time, but kept silent as Ozpin observed Crimson to ponder.

"Come with me Crimson… I've a few questions for you."

"But headmaster! The actual students are still testing!" She protested.

Ozpin imperceptibly rolled his eyes at her complaint. "I'm certain our strongest group of testers will encounter little problems."

* * *

"...Why do you want to join Beacon academy?"

"To learn."

"Okay, what is your goal for beacon academy?."

"To learn."

"Okay. What is your ideal huntsmen."

"Peak person who do no wrong and kill Grimm."

"Okay, what do you intend to do once you graduate Beacon academy."

"Kill Grimm and be nice and good."

"Had that one coming at me" Ozpin whispered. "Anyways, I'll need to ask what has inspired you to come here, or to school rather. Excuse me if I am wrong, but you've not had proper schooling before, have you?"

"No, I only just left. Couldn't stay."

"Did something happen at home? Are your parents… Around." He asked with concern, but also in hope that he might get somewhere.

"Mother died, so no. Had to leave, couldn't stay any longer, too dangerous."

"Oh, Grimm attack I suppose, I am sorry to have misjudged you. You must have had to run as soon as possible."

"No, it was many year ago." He rasped. "And not Grimm, peop- forget I say that. Please"

Ozpin's eyes softened, imperceptibly so. "Crimson… Please tell me honestly, what you really think of Beacon. Why, or rather, what do you want out of Beacon. What do you see for yourself here?"

"..." he paused as he thought over the possibilities. _I… I suppose, shouldn't hurt._ "I… Need to be stronger, I am pathetic.

"That is not true, you are plenty powerful. You must kno-"

"Not strong _enough_." Crimson interrupted. "Before I go back home. I… I need to be stronger."

Ozpin picked up on the desperation in his gravelly voice and smiled lightly. "Thank you Crimson for your honesty. If this is what you truly want, then that's all I needed to know"

"?"

"Now get up." Ozpin's smile transformed into something slightly more malevolent. "You've got some catch-up to do."

* * *

 **This is my first story I have written for fanfiction and I am pretty happy about the quality. Obviously it was nothing astounding, but this is just an introduction to the story and that's the excuse I'll stick to.** **Anyways, this came about because how much I enjoyed reading RWBY fanfictions, so I wanted to write some of my own.**

 **As for updates on this story and plans for it's future, worry not! I will have chapters coming out once every week and a half or so. As a side note, future chapters are going to be longer. How much longer? Roughly 5,000 words, but it will depend on my super secret writing style~. (snort)**


End file.
